1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional protection rack for a safety helmet, and more particularly to a multifunctional protection rack for a safety helmet having interchangeability, which is connected to the safety helmet to install a welding mask for performing a welding operation, a light shade for preventing a direct ray of light from passing therethrough, or a protective shield for preventing foreign substances from being introduced thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers have increased understanding of safety according to industrial development, and thus protective equipments have been developed now.
Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 94-12068 discloses a conventional welding mask, which is easily attached to and detached from a safety helmet. The welding mask comprises a transparent window formed through a face portion. A head portion is opened from the upper part of the face portion, and a longitudinal slide hole is formed through the upper part of a side portion so that upper and lower pincers elastically moved by a pincer spring are inserted into a shaft rod through pieces and connected thereto using a butterfly nut. Here, the welding mask has an elastic lock piece and a fixed lock piece installed thereon so that an elastic spring and teeth are engaged with the outer portions of the pieces, thereby being easily installed on the safety helmet.
The above-described welding mask is installed on a visor of the safety helmet, thereby being easily detached from the safety helmet even when a worker changes his/her position.
Further, since the welding mask is opened and closed using the visor of the safety helmet as an axis, weight is concentrated on the front part of the welding mask, thereby damaging the worker's neck.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0320527, filed by the present applicant, discloses a sun cap for a safety helmet, which is integrally connected to the safety helmet. The sun cap shades a direct ray of light and prevents foreign substances from being introduced into eyes of a worker by vertical operation of a light shade. The sun cap comprises a band having an elastic coil spring so that the width of a fixing frame surrounding the outer surface of the safety helmet can be adjusted, the light shade connected to the outer part of the band by a fixing member and vertically opened and closed, and the fixing member for integrally connecting the light shade and the band.
The above sun cap is installed on the safety helmet to prevent the direct ray of light and the foreign substances from being introduced into eyes of the worker, and the light shade having a light weight is vertically opened and closed. However, the sun cap has several problems, as follows.
First, the sun cap requires a distance adjusting device for satisfying working conditions of a worker in consideration of a welding position, visibility, and a working posture of the worker.
Second, the sun cap requires a high adhesiveness, which does not change the position of the welding mask at any posture of the worker, and more particularly firmly attaches the heavy sun cap to the safety helmet without separation.
Third, the sun cap requires an ergonomic design, such that the sun cap covers the maximum area of a face of the worker and has a large rotational radius by locating a central shaft of rotation at the rear part of the sun cap so that the center of gravity of the sun cap is the same as the center of gravity of the safety helmet, thereby not damaging the worker's neck.